


there's order in the pack

by herax



Series: Inquisitor AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscellaneous purge trooper, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herax/pseuds/herax
Summary: As much as Trilla enjoys getting hands-on with inquisitor!Cal, sometimes she likes to delegate.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Male Character(s), Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Series: Inquisitor AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976353
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	there's order in the pack

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just want to write about Cal getting dicked. Please skip if that's not your jam; regular h/c fic will return soon.

Trilla is two fingers deep in Cal’s ass when she hears the knock on the door.

Cal flinches beneath her, glancing back over his shoulder in panicked confusion, but Trilla just smirks as she stands and moves to the sink to clean up. 

“He’s early,” she says. “He must be keen.”

“He?” Cal repeats, frowning. “Did you call for a housekeeping droid already?”

He shifts to sit on the bed, grabbing a pillow to cover himself, and Trilla clicks her tongue in disapproval. “Did I tell you to move?”

Cal gestures to the door. “But someone’s-”

“I’m well aware someone’s at the door.” She lets a hint of steel edge into her tone when she says, “I still didn’t tell you to move.”

Cal hesitates, looking for all the world like a lost puppy, and Trilla provides some much needed guidance when she says, “On the table. Hands and knees.”

Cal’s cheeks flush with shame. For a moment he actually looks like he’s going to argue but a strange pride swells in Trilla’s chest when he climbs off the bed and moves to obey. 

Perhaps her training is finally starting to have an effect after all.

The table is low but sturdy, cleared of the usual files and holopads specifically for this purpose, and Trilla folds her arms across her chest with a hum of appreciation as Cal settles on his hands and knees. While she’s still in her uniform, he’s naked already and she tilts her head, enjoying the way the pink flush of embarrassment spreads down over the sprinkling of freckles on his shoulders and chest.

“Stay,” she orders.

Cal hunches in on himself in a way that’s almost cute but he stays put, perched nervously on all fours as Trilla strolls over to open the door.

The purge trooper on the other side seems almost startled to see her, and Trilla raises her eyebrows as he stammers, “Um, Second Sister, I-”

“Designation?” Trilla interrupts. 

That seems to focus his mind and he straightens up as he says, “VT-243.”

The low table (and with it, Cal) is out of sight from the doorway but as Trilla steps aside to let the trooper enter, she can pinpoint the second that he spots Cal. Even beneath his helmet, she hears his noise of surprise and she smiles to herself as she closes the door behind him.

“I, uh-” The trooper ducks his head in a quick gesture of respect. “Third Brother.”

Trilla laughs. Of all the things Cal deserves tonight, respect definitely isn’t one of them.

“Ignore him, trooper,” she says. “You’re here at my command this evening and mine only. Understood?”

The trooper nods hurriedly but doesn’t seem to be able to look away from Cal.

For his part, Cal doesn’t move from his position. Trilla can feel the humiliation radiating off him but she’s pleased when he makes no attempt to cover himself or hide the way his cock is still hard between his legs.

She locks the door and moves to stand between them, holding the trooper’s attention as she asks, “Do you know why you’re here, VT-243?”

If he has a name, she doesn’t care to learn it. She doesn’t even know what he looks like beneath the helmet but she’s heard enough of the rumors flitting around the fortress to know he’s a decent choice for the evening’s activities.

“For, uh- extraordinary duties?” the trooper ventures.

It’s impressively diplomatic phrasing and Trilla laughs as she steps closer. “I suppose you could call it that.” She levels the trooper with a stare and says simply, “You’re here to fuck him. As hard and as roughly as you please. He can take it.”

She can hear the trooper gulp and even beneath the helmet, she knows he’s looking over to where Cal is laid out on the table. “A-And you, ma’am?”

Trilla arches an eyebrow. “I don’t require your services,” she says coolly. “You put so much as a finger on me and you will lose it. You are here to attend to him and only him.” She curls the force around his throat and gives a warning squeeze. “Do you understand, trooper?”

“Yes, Second Sister.”

The words are choked out but she loosens her grip when she hears Cal say, amused, “Nice job setting the mood.”

Trilla resists the impulse to choke him instead and lets the trooper go. She slides her boots off but otherwise remains fully clothed as she sits back on the bed and motions in Cal’s direction. “Whenever you’re ready, VT-243.”

It isn’t difficult to imagine the look of confusion on the trooper’s face as he looks between her and Cal but judging by the tent in the front of his pants, he isn’t opposed to the instruction. 

He approaches almost reverently, one gloved hand reaching out to touch Cal’s back as the trooper circles him, but Trilla frowns when the trooper asks, “Where would you like me to start, sir?”

The question is addressed to Cal but it’s Trilla who answers sharply, “I invited you here to fuck him, VT-243. Not to ask him about his preferences.”

The trooper ducks his head sheepishly and Trilla climbs back off the bed with a sigh. 

“Sorry, Second Sister,” he says. “I just- He’s my superior, and I thought-”

Cal does a poor job of hiding his smirk and Trilla gives him a quick glare as she retrieves something from the dresser and approaches the two of them. 

“Let me make this clearer for both of you.” 

She moves beside Cal and tilts his head up to face her as she buckles a collar around his neck. It’s served a number of purposes in the months they’ve spent together but from the way Cal’s eyes flutter closed when she clips the leash in place, it evidently has positive associations. 

She gives the leash a teasing tug, drawing a moan from Cal, and then stands to offer it to the trooper.

“For the remainder of the evening, he is not superior to anyone,” she says. 

It isn’t new information to Cal, who shivers happily beneath her, but the trooper gives her a serious nod in response. 

“There is to be no permanent mutilation but otherwise I expect you to treat him as your inferior,” Trilla orders, and then smiles. “Think of him as a slave, or as a prisoner still. Or just an exceptionally needy slut, your choice.”

The trooper takes the leash but lets it hang loosely from his hand as he reaches down to rub himself through the front of his pants. 

He doesn’t touch Cal again though, and Trilla runs her hand down Cal’s spine as she says, “I chose you for a reason, VT-243. I’ve watched you two sparring. I’ve seen how you always fight harder against him than any other inquisitor.” She smiles as she whispers in his ear, “And I’ve seen how much you _enjoy_ having him pinned beneath you.”

The trooper tenses, fist curling in the leash, and Trilla pushes further. “Do you expect me to believe you haven’t fantasised about this? About holding him down and taking him right there in the dojo? You’ve trained for so long to fight against Jedi; you must have thought about what you’d do if you had one at your mercy.”

The trooper lets out a quiet whimper and Trilla’s smile widens. “Well? Make the most of your opportunity.”

Apparently that’s all the encouragement he needs and Trilla sits back on the edge of the bed as the trooper pulls the leash tight and moves around the table. He hurries to get his cock out of his pants but before Trilla can even get a decent look at it, it’s buried deep in Cal’s throat.

“Fuck,” the trooper groans, and Trilla settles back against the pillows as she watches Cal gag on the dick now filling his mouth. 

His throat works reflexively as he fights to breathe and to swallow, but the trooper just holds him there, leash taut, as he murmurs, “God, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long.”

He pulls back, letting spit trail between his cock and Cal’s mouth as he gasps for air, and Trilla presses her thighs together at the flicker of indignation on Cal’s face. 

The trooper’s dick is stiff and broad as it rests against Cal’s cheek — the rumors were right about how well equipped he is — and Cal looks up at him with a mutinous expression when the trooper says, “You always talk so much during training. Guess this is the way to make you shut up, huh?”

Cal glowers up at him, his own cock still curving against his stomach, and Trilla orders, “Answer the question, Padawan.”

“Yes, sir,” Cal says through gritted teeth, and Trilla can’t contain her own sigh of satisfaction when the trooper shoves his dick back into Cal’s mouth. 

His lips stretch wide around it, drool sliding down his chin, and between his hair, his flush, his mouth, and the cock, the number of shades of red involved are suitably pleasing.

She’s fucked his mouth before, of course, but she finds her new vantage point very enjoyable as she watches Cal’s throat bulge beneath the collar with the movement of the trooper’s dick. His earlier hesitation seems to have vanished entirely, and Trilla cups her breasts through the fabric of her uniform as she watches the trooper’s hips piston forward with barely any regard for Cal’s comfort.

Cal’s moan is somewhere between protest and satisfaction. Pre-come drips from the head of his cock onto the table below but he’s well trained enough not to reach for his own dick as he tilts his head back to ease the slide of the trooper’s cock down his throat. 

His eyes water as he struggles to breathe and he lets out a pained noise when the trooper grips his hair and forces him down on his cock until his nose is pressed against the black material of his uniform.

“Fuck, that’s good,” the trooper grunts, and tugs on Cal’s hair until he looks up at him with wide, wet eyes. “You enjoying this, huh?”

Cal nods as much as the position allows and Trilla can’t keep from slipping her hand down her pants. She’s been wet since she opened him up but after seeing him like this, with a dick pushed deep in his throat and held there, she starts to think she should delegate to the purge troopers more often.

Cal coughs when the trooper finally pulls back, dropping the leash, and Trilla rubs slow circles over her clit as she watches Cal’s chest heave when he gasps for air. The trooper strokes his cock with a gloved hand, saliva gathering on the leather, then lands a wet, open-palmed slap to Cal’s cheek.

“Tempting,” he says, sounding legitimately regretful, “but I wanna use all of you while I got the chance.”

He moves around the table and Trilla smiles when Cal’s gaze finds hers. He’s a mess, spit smeared over his cheek and chin and dripping down to the table beneath him, but she’s seen him in this state enough times to know that Cal’s enjoying himself as much as the trooper is, if not more.

“He’s ready,” she says as the trooper spreads Cal’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I meant it when I said ‘as hard and rough as you please’.”

Cal groans, burying his face in his arms, but he keeps his ass raised as the trooper whistles, impressed, and gives Trilla an enthusiastic nod, “Yes, ma’am.”

The eager obedience is a bonus on top of the scene she’s already being presented with, and she relaxes back on the bed as she adds a little more pressure to her clit. She thinks of Cal’s mouth on her like this, of feeling every last whimper and gasp against her pussy as he’s fucked open, but as tempting as it is, she just stays on the bed and watches as the trooper grips Cal’s hip.

At this angle, she can see more of Cal’s face than his ass but his moans tell enough of the story when the trooper pushes slowly inside. Cal’s hands clutch at the edge of the table, his back arching as the trooper fills him up, and Trilla has to pause her touches to keep herself from coming too soon at the groan of pleasure that escapes the trooper.

“Good?” she asks with a smirk and the trooper nods again.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah.” He gives an experimental thrust and his exhale of satisfaction crackles through the helmet. “Wasn’t expecting him to be this tight.”

Trilla laughs but fixes her gaze on Cal’s face when she says, “That sounded like a compliment, Padawan. Where are your manners?”

Cal’s voice is thick with humiliation and Trilla stifles a moan of her own when he gasps, “Thank you, sir.”

His cheeks turn even redder when the trooper laughs too, and Trilla pushes down the urge to kiss him, to feel the heat of his shame against her lips. 

The trooper soon provides a pleasant distraction when he grabs Cal’s hips tightly and begins to set a punishing pace. His breathing is short and labored through the helmet, and even if she hadn’t seen him with his dick down Cal’s throat moments earlier, it’s clear he isn’t going to last too long this evening. 

Although, judging by the looks of it, neither is Cal.

Trilla has fucked him on that same table plenty of times in the past but she very much appreciates the new angle as she watches him push back needily onto the trooper’s cock. The leash dangles from his collar, all but forgotten by the trooper as he stakes his claim on Cal’s ass instead, but Cal doesn’t seem to need the encouragement to remain obedient. His hair is damp with sweat, the sheen of it visible along the curve of his spine, and his teeth dig into the scar on his lower lip as he tries to stop himself from groaning quite so loudly.

His efforts are in vain when the trooper just grips harder, hauling him backwards and fucking into him with fresh ferocity, and the sound of Cal’s desperate moans go straight to Trilla’s clit. 

His skin is even paler where the trooper’s fingers dig into his hips hard enough to bruise and when the trooper shifts one hand around to grope Cal’s ass, Trilla sees red marks in the shape of fingers rise up in his wake. 

Cal seems made for this, arching beautifully under the pressure and taking to the rhythm with an ease usually reserved for force-training, and Trilla bites back a gasp when Cal looks up at her, eyes dark and wet and pleading.

She knows what he wants but they both know she’s going to make him say it.

“Please,” Cal gasps out. “Please, can I come?”

The trooper says something in response, as if Cal were asking him for permission instead of her, but Trilla doesn’t register it as she holds Cal’s gaze. Her fingers slide faster and faster over her clit, her own orgasm approaching at speed, but she decides that she wants to see him first.

“You can come,” she says, “as long as you don’t touch yourself.” 

She smiles at Cal’s groan and watches as he buries his head in his arms again. His fingers curl into fists to stop himself reaching down to stroke his dick and Trilla has to force herself to take a slow breath as she tries to hold off her own release.

Behind him, the trooper doesn’t slow down as he fucks Cal with rough, sharp thrusts. Cal groans, pushing back as though trying to take him even deeper inside him, and Trilla’s breath leaves her in a rush when he finally tips over the edge.

His moan is a mix of pleasure and humiliation as he comes like that, untouched and fucked open by some nameless trooper. His cock twitches against his belly, come splattering across the table in thick stripes, and his breath comes out close to a sob when he sags in relief.

The trooper is still going, evidently close to coming too, but Trilla can’t focus on anything but the dazed happiness on Cal’s face when he looks up at her. He’s still a mess, face covered with sweat and drool, but as he stares at her with something nearing devotion, she can’t hold back any longer.

Her release hits with surprising force, the overload stealing what’s left of her breath, and she can’t bring herself to care about maintaining decorum in front of the trooper as she cries out in pleasure. Her legs tremble as the waves of it beat through her and when she opens her eyes again, she finds herself returning Cal’s exhausted smile with one of her own.

From the way the trooper’s panting, the experience is clearly enjoyable for him too. He’s stopped thrusting, head tipped back in ecstasy as he comes deep in Cal’s ass, and Trilla watches the shame shiver through Cal’s shoulders as he takes it all without complaint.

However, as soon as the trooper pulls out of Cal’s ass, Trilla can’t bring herself to feign interest any longer. 

“Thank you, VT-243. You can go now.”

He looks over at her in surprise. “I-”

Using two fingers, she gives him a firm nudge with the force in the direction of the door, and he stumbles forwards as he hurries to tuck his cock back in his pants. There are traces of come staining the fabric and clinging to his fingers but Trilla is far more interested in the steady drip of come from between Cal’s spread thighs as the trooper unlocks the door and hurries out. 

Her legs are unsteady when she walks over to lock it again and it’s with relief that she finally peels her uniform off. Cal sits back on his heels to watch her, that dazed look still on his face, and he yields easily when she leans down to pull him into a kiss.

It’s softer than Trilla was expecting but she allows it as his tongue curls against hers. His cheeks are still hot to the touch and when they break apart, she turns his head to the side and wrinkles her nose at the mess on his cheek. “Disgusting.”

Cal’s grin doesn’t dim and he leans up to kiss her again. “Do I thank you for that or trooper VT-243?”

Trilla raises an eyebrow as she stands upright and Cal’s smile turns sheepish as he adds, “Or was that a stupid question?”

“Definitely a stupid question,” Trilla agrees but she loops the leash around her hand as she speaks. 

Cal follows when she tugs on it, climbing up off the table to move over to the bed with her, and she runs a hand through his hair as she reclines back against the pillows. “I take it you enjoyed yourself?”

Cal laughs as he gestures down at himself, and trails kisses down between her breasts as he teases, “What gave it away?”

He winces when she tightens her grip on his hair but he keeps moving downward, planting light, grateful kisses down over her ribs and stomach. Trilla parts her legs, letting him settle between them, and she glances over to the come-stained table as she says absently, “I’m still going to make you clean that up, you know.”

More kisses, tickling over her navel and hipbones. “I know.”

“Just using your tongue.”

“I know.”

The kisses move to her inner thighs and Trilla lets out a sigh of contentment as she grants both of them one final indulgence for the evening. 

“Right after you’ve finished thanking me.”


End file.
